Hasta el final
by kristiliz
Summary: Cuando Lorena Gill llega a Sword & Cross...jamas se imagino enamorarse del Maravilloso Cam Briel..pero un pasado cambiara su vida para siempre. Cuando todo habia quedado en el olvido...se revela un secreto que estuvo guardado por quince a*os...uno mortal.
1. Invitacion

"¿Por qué siempre tienen que hacerme esto? No es justo"

"Sabes que tu padre y yo tenemos un viaje de negocios muy importante."

"Ustedes siempre están de viaje…y cada vez que se les ocurre irse me dejan en un internado nuevo"

"Ay Lorena por favor, sabes que lo sentimos… pero nuestra empresa debe ser representada por sus dueños" dijo mi madre con una voz aburrida.

No podía creerlo. Era la decima vez que mis padres viajaban y en solo dos meses. Nunca están en la casa… nunca me prestan atención. Normalmente paso mi tiempo con Melinda, la sirvienta por así decirlo. Somos muy unidas, ella solo me lleva cuatro años…y es la que me acompaña en mis días de 'shopping'… pero cuando se trata de dejarme en un nuevo internado se me es difícil tener nuevos amigos…no soy una persona muy social que digamos.

"Son imposibles"

Mis padres pusieron los ojos en blanco. Me baje del auto/ limosina que tanto odiaba. Mike, el chofer, sacó mis maletas y yo me gire, encarando el nuevo internado en el que mis padres estaban a punto de arrojarme. Sword & Cross. Georgia. El mes pasado estábamos en California. Cambios…odio los cambios. Sabía que éste internado era para jóvenes problemáticos y con problemas sociales. Pensándolo bien…yo pertenezco aquí. Lo que hice jamás me lo perdonare. Simplemente….soy culpable.

"Grandioso" murmuré

"Mike vendrá a recogerte en navidad. Llamaré a Melinda para que este atenta al teléfono por si necesitas algo. Te amamos"

"Mama, por favor…no lo hagas" rogué.

"Adiós, Lorena"

Mike entro al auto, con mis padres adentro, y salió por el portón de la entrada.

"Los amo" susurre al vacio. Me gire a enfrentar mi muerte. Camine hasta la oficina, llevando dos maletas en mano y otra arrastrándola detrás de mí. Había muchos jóvenes en los establecimientos. Había jóvenes 'Emo' en todas partes. Los únicos jóvenes normales parecían estar estudiando en diferentes bancos con mesas de cemento. Con que iba a tener que estudiar con jóvenes que me intimidaban…genial….más que genial. Entre por una puerta de cristal y me encontré con una joven. Era de estatura media, cabello marrón rizado y anteojos violetas.

"¡Hola!" me saludo la joven. Yo le sonreí en respuesta y la joven se acerco a mí.

"Tú debes ser Lorena Gill ¿Verdad?" pregunto la joven. Yo asentí.

"Yo soy Pennyweather Van Syckle Lockwood"

Yo puse los ojos como plato, intente no hacerlo pero ese nombre era suicida… ¿cómo rayos iba a aprendérmelo? La joven vio mi expresión y comenzó a reírse.

"Lo sé, lo sé. Por favor…llámame Penn." Y yo suspire en alivio.

"Ok, Randy me dijo que tus padres ya llenaron toda la información. Solo te digo: las clases comienzan a las 9:00 am. Te recomiendo que no llegues tarde, a menos que quieras recibir un regaño. Hay cámaras de seguridad en todas partes, sinónimo de que pueden ver todo lo que hagas, así que cuídate. No estás medicada ¿cierto?"

"No"

"De acuerdo. Solo queda tu habitación." Penn comenzó a buscar información en la computadora, que al parecer era para el registro.

"Muy bien, aquí esta….habitación 125 B…segundo nivel. ¿Quieres que te lleve?"

Lo pensé varios minutos y luego negué con la cabeza.

"No gracias, quiero familiarizarme con todo"

"Oh…de acuerdo"

Deje a Penn y subí por las escaleras que ella me indicó. Ya estaba en el nivel B…solo me faltaba encontrar la habitación. Ehhh…119….123….125. Aquí estoy. Antes de entrar, tome una bocanada de aire. Estaba muy nerviosa….No sabía cómo me iría en este nuevo internado. En el pasado, Mike me había tenido que ir a buscar antes de tiempo….Sin contar el pequeño viaje al hospital que tuvimos que hacer, ya que una de las jóvenes dejo caer uno de los cuchillos de la clase de economía domestica, y me había cortado todo el brazo. Me tuvieron que coger quince puntos. Desde entonces….no uso cuchillos muy a menudo. OK… es ahora o nunca. Comencé a oír risas, era dentro de la habitación. Ok…sabía que iba a tener una compañera de habitación…pero la joven se estaba riendo….¿sola?. Lo que sea… tome la perilla y la gire. Había dos personas dentro, una joven y un joven. La joven era de cabello marrón/ rojizo, largo y ondulado. Sus ojos eran de un caramelo muy claro y su piel era de un trigueño claro. El joven era alto, delgado. Su cabello era negro, sus ojos eran de un verde intenso…muy encantador. Los dos se quedaron admirando mi imagen en la puerta.

"Ehh…lo siento…me equivoque…" y mientras me giraba para salir por la puerta, la joven se puso de pie.

"¿Tú eres Lorena Gill?"Me pregunto.

"ehh… si" La joven no mostro muestra de afecto y volvió a sentarse en un de las camas…el joven seguía observándome…y ya me estaba sintiendo incomoda. No sabía qué hacer… ¿me equivoque de habitación… o no? No podía saber. El joven volvió a mirar a la joven, le hizo un gesto y luego la joven resoplo y volvió a ponerse de pie.

"Ok, de acuerdo…esa es tu cama" señaló hacia donde el joven estaba sentado. Ok…no me había equivocado de habitación. La joven me observo de arriba hacia abajo….como si fuese un objeto que iba a comprar, y luego volvió a mirar al joven, quien le giñó el ojo y me miro. Yo cambie la mirada.

"Como odio esto "dijo la joven para sí misma."Me llamo Rebecca Ross…soy tu compañera de habitación, por si no lo has notado, lo que también quiere decir que debo estar contigo las veinticuatro horas del día, el lunes. Espero que no me des problemas" y con eso volvió a sentarse. El joven se puso de pie y vino hacia mí.

"Cam Briel"

"Lorena Gill" dije. Me gire para tomar mis maletas pero Cam insistió en meterlas él mismo. Yo acepte y entre a la habitación. Cuando volví a girarme, note que Cam tenía un tatuaje en su cuello, negro y en forma de rayos de sol. Ok…si lo admito…Cam era muy atractivo. Me gire de inmediato, antes de que notara que lo estaba observando.

"Y bien ¿Cuál fue tu delito?"Preguntó Rebecca. Sinceramente no me gustaba hablar de eso…pero yo no podía ser el peor caso aquí. Así que decidí hablar antes de que me sacaran las palabras de la boca.

"Asesiné a un hombre"

Rebecca abrió los ojos como plato y Cam se detuvo por completo. Ok….creo que sí soy el peor caso aquí.

"¿Que tú qué? "Preguntó Rebecca

"Fue en defensa propia…me iba a asaltar en un callejón. Así fue como reaccioné. No sé cómo pero en mi cartera apareció una daga, y yo no lo pensé dos veces y me defendí con ella. Claro, no era mi intención asesinar a un hombre, solo la estaba usando para ahuyentarlo pero en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, la tenia atravesando su costado."

Cam miró a Rebecca de reojo…y yo me di cuenta que era lo que estaban pensando.

"Lo sé, lo sé. Lo siento…..soy una abominación.

"¿Qué?...No" dijo Cam

"¿Es en serio, Cam?" Pregunto Rebecca. Cam la fulminó con la mirada y ella resopló. Rebecca se relajo bastante y me miró con pena. Creo que yo me relaje también. Al parecer, Rebecca no era una persona con la que quisieras tener problemas.

"Lo siento" me dijo ella. Yo sonreí y me senté en la cama que me correspondía. Cam se quedó de pie…observándonos.

"Y… ¿Por qué están aquí?"Pregunté. Creo era justo saber sus razones ya que Rebecca me había hecho decir la mía. Cam y ella intercambiaron miradas. Parecían estar pensando muy bien qué decirme y qué no. Rebecca resoplo de nuevo y me miró.

"De acuerdo, voy a ser precisa. Quemamos el '_dealer'_ de autos de mi papa." Rebecca miró a Cam, dio una pequeña carcajada, y continuó "El '_dealer'_ de BMW para ser exacta. Mi padre no me prestaba atención. Vivía trabajando….yo no era nadie en su vida…. ¿y ahora?...ahora lo soy menos. Destruí todos y cada uno de los autos. No quedó nada…y…y Cam me ayudó"

"¿pero y tu mama?" pregunte. Me arrepentí en el momento en que abrí la boca. La expresión de Rebecca cambió por completo. Sus ojos decayeron con tristeza y se quedo completamente callada. Mire a Cam y su rostro me dijo que había metido la pata.

"Mi…madre…murió cuando yo tenía siete. Cáncer. Lo contrajo cuando yo tenía cinco pero murió dos años después. Sinceramente…nunca pude entender la estúpida razón por la cual mi padre básicamente la abandono cuando ella más lo necesitó. Ni siquiera estuvo en el momento en que murió…y yo…yo tampoco"

"Ri, está bien…no tienes que—"interrumpió Cam

"No…está bien…"yo mire hacia el suelo. Me sentía muy mal por haber ocasionado que Rebecca reviviera sus memorias…

"El día de mi fiesta de los quince…él no estuvo presente…tuvo un viaje de negocios. Ni siquiera me lo dijo en persona, sino la hipócrita de su asistente. Me llamaron el mismo día de la fiesta, cuando estábamos preparando el lugar. Al otro día…Cam y yo incendiamos el 'dealer'. Cuando mi padre regreso, se encontró con un desastre. Todo el establecimiento fue…pérdida total. Dios…todos esos hermosos autos…ugh, Cam ¿Cómo no se nos ocurrió salvar aunque fuese uno? Me encantaba ese rojo que—"

"Ri…nos estamos desviando del tema "dijo Cam

"Oh…si…cierto. Bueno… dos días después mi padre me envió a sword & Cross…grandiosa decisión. ¿Para qué pagar una deuda, si soy su propia hija? Así que decidió que disfrutara de este maravilloso hotel. Llevo dos años aquí….lo que quiere decir que lo conozco como la palma de mi mano. Básicamente.

"Rebecca…siento mucho haber abierto la boca. No quise que revivieras esas—"

"No digas mas…está bien"

Me alivio el oír eso. Mi celular comenzó a vibrar en mi bolsillo, así que lo saque y vi que tenía un nuevo mensaje, pero antes de que pudiese ver qué era lo que decía, Cam me lo quitó de las manos.

"No se permiten celulares aquí. ¿Randy no te lo pidió?" pregunto Cam

"Ehh… ¿no?" lo mire con una expresión de que era obvio que Randy no me lo había pedido...Duh. Cam me dio una media sonrisa…por el amor a Dios, sí que era apuesto. Pero su mirada cambio hacia Rebecca. Ugh.

"Ehh…Ri, es viernes. Así que…vas a ir ¿verdad?" preguntó

"Por supuesto"

"Lorena—"comenzó Cam

"Lena" lo interrumpí. Odiaba que me llamaran por mi verdadero nombre.

"De acuerdo…Lena…. ¿Te gustaría ir a una fiesta esta noche?" Si ante la voz encantadora que interpretó Cam. Mire a Rebecca, quien nos observaba con una expresión fulminante. La ignoré y volví a mirar a Cam, quien tenía mi IPhone en sus manos y asentí lentamente con una sonrisa en mis labios.

"Perfecto"

Rebecca suspiró en frustración. Cam caminó hacia ella, yo los miré de reojo. Le dijo algo al oído y luego Cam beso La coronilla de Rebecca. Yo cambie la mirada antes de que me vieran. Luego Cam se aparto de Rebecca y se dirigió hacia la puerta. La abrió y antes de salir, se giró hacia mí, y con una sonrisa muy sensual dijo:

"Te veo esta noche…Lorena Gill"


	2. Sorpresa Aterradora

"¿fiesta? "

"Oh…es en la habitación de Roland. Tienes, llegaste viernes…lo que significa que te recibirán con la fiesta. Todos los Viernes hay algo en la habitación de Roland y Daniel…no se cansa"

"¿Quién es Daniel?" pregunte

"Es solo el 'sexy' compañero de habitación de Roland" Yo la mire. Así que pensaba que había otra persona 'sexy' en este lugar… y eso no lo consideraba con Cam. Una menos. Camino libre hacia Cam. Des pues de varios minutos de silencio, Rebecca se puso de pie y abrio una de las gavetas, sacando ropa interior.

"Ese armario es tuyo y aquel gavetero también. Puedes empezar a desempaca, pero no ahora. Busca algo que ponerte, la fiesta es a las siete y ya son las cinco…¿y media? Ay no...¡Genial! ¡Ugh! ¡No tengo el tiempo necesario!" Rebecca gritó y salió corriendo hacia uno de los baños, con la ropa en sus manos. Abrí una de mis maletas y comencé a sacar ropa. Decidí usar uno de mis trajes favoritos. Era "straples" y blanco. Era bastante corto y tenia capas de organza encima de la tela de seda, lo que le proporcionaba bastante vuelo. Saqué unas plataformas negras que se amarran del tobillo. Comencé a oír un teléfono vibrar. Estaba golpeándose contra algo solido…y solo podía ser….mi IPhone. Estaba vibrando dentro de la gaveta que me correspondía, en una de las que estaban vacías. Sonreí. Corrí y abrí la gaveta…y ahí estaba.' 1 new message'…era de un número desconocido.

**Se están preparando ****¿****ciertos? Porque ya la**

**fiesta comenzó. Te estoy esperando Lorena Gill**

**-Cam**

¿Cam? ¿Cómo consiguió mi número de celular? Como quiera…no me molesta ni me importa, me alegraba que tuviese mi número. Con que él también se había quedado con su celular cuando ingresó a Sword & Cross. Genial…que gran ejemplo. Le respondí el mensaje.

**En eso estamos :) Espero que estés muy guapo jajaja**

Las manos me temblaban. Dios… ¿Cómo me atreví a enviarle eso?... ¡yo no soy así! El celular vibró. '1 new message'. Respiré profundo antes de abrir el mensaje.

**Hmmm…atrevida….me gusta :) por favor, no le digas a Rebecca que te devolví el celular, cree que lo lleve a la oficina :/…y s****í****… en mi opinión s****í**** estoy muuuuyyy guapo jeje :) Y s****é**** que t****ú**** lo estarás :)**

Woah…eso no me lo esperaba. Comencé a reírme pero en ese instante, la ducha de Rebecca se apagó. Ugh. Le respondí lo más rápido que pude, rogando que Rebecca tardara en salir del baño.

**¡****Rebecca termin****ó**** de bañarse! Ya mismo nos vemos. No respondas el mensaje, el celular vibra y hace mucho ruido**

**-Lena**

Escondí el celular debajo de mi almohada y en ese instante Rebecca abrió la puerta del baño. Estaba envuelta en una toalla, al igual que su cabello.

"¡¿No te has bañado?¡ " gritó Rebecca

"Lo siento" Tome todas mis cosas, el traje, zapatos, ropa interior, cepillos y perfume. Me bañé exactamente en siete minuto…un record para mí, y aun así me dio pude lavarme el cabello. Oí a alguien tocar a la puerta y a Rebecca respondiendo. Espero que no haya sido Cam. Me vestí dentro del baño y comencé a desenredarme el cabello. Que conste, tengo el cabello rubio oscuro, largo y ondulado, tan largo que cuesta trabajo lavármelo. Después de diez minutos estaba lista. Cabello perfectamente arreglado, con bucles en todo el cabello, tal como me gusta. Ya estaba vestida, con plataformas puestas, y maquillaje aplicado. Mis ojos son de un azul muy claro, así que decidí aplicarme sombra blanca perlada, que combinaba a la perfección con mi vestido. Cuando salí del baño vi a Rebecca. Estaba vestida con un vestido negro y corto. Tenía bastante vuelo y Rebecca lo había combinado con una correa ancha. Era también 'Strapless' y estaba utilizando unos tacones negros muy altos, y sus accesorios eran con negro y plateado. Se había aplicado sombra negra y gris…en otras palabras se veía muy hermosa. Al ver su collar me acordé que debía ponerme algún accesorio. Busqué en mi joyero portátil y saqué mi cadena de oro blanco que tenía un diamante en forma de gota. Me coloque el conjunto de aretes pegados y brazalete con diamante.

"Woah, Lena…vas a atrapar a alguien allá abajo" dijo Rebecca sonriéndome.

"gracias pero tú no te quedas atrás" dije sonriéndole en respuesta. Encentré el pequeño broche con cristales tornasoles que mi padre me había encargado a hacer. Me lo coloque a un lado de la cabeza, dejando el resto del cabello suelto.

"¿Cuál es el numero de habitación?" Pregunte mientras intentaba escurrirme hacia la cama y tomar el celular. En ese instante Rebecca se giro hacia la puerta.

"Cielos…Esto es mejor de lo que yo pensé" Dijo con una sonrisa. Yo aproveche y tome el IPhone y lo sostuve detrás de mi espalda.

"Cambiaron el lugar de la fiesta. Al parecer nuestra cárcel de alta seguridad no tiene administración esta noche…se creyeron que nosotros no nos daríamos cuenta. Así que la fiesta será más grande y será en el jardín de afuera. Hay mesas y sillas…y mucha vegetación" Rebecca sonreía.

"Veo que te gustan las fiestas" comente

"Ugh…no. Solo me gusta salir de esta habitación... es todo. Además..um…ewww…hablar con gente que no conozco…introducirme y fingir que me caen bien…um..No gracias" Sonreí ante la perspectiva de Rebecca.

"¿Nos vamos?" Preguntó

"sí, claro" conteste.

Comenzamos a bajar las escaleras. Ya se podía oír la música. Habían jóvenes bailando en cada esquina, besándose en otras =, y algunos grupos hablando. Ok, de acuerdo…habían mucho jóvenes internados aquí.

"Ok, si no nos permiten salir del internado porque tenemos que ser vigilados las veinticuatro horas del día ¿Cómo es que hoy no hay administración y como Roland planeó una fiesta con música y comida?" pregunte. Nada de esto tenia lógica.

"Uno: no tengo la menor idea. Dos: Roland tiene sus contactos" dijo sonriendo. Rebecca me guio por entre la gente. Las mesas de cemento que había visto esta tarde estaban ahora unas llenas de entremeses, otras con refrescos y cerveza. Ok, de acuerdo, pensaran que soy bastante rara, tengo diecisiete años pero NO me gusta la cerveza…sabe horrible. A la distancia pude ver a Cam…estaba de espaldas a mí, estaba hablando con un joven de cabello rubio y ojos grises/violetas. Extraño. El joven rubio estaba junto a una joven de pelo negro. Rebecca también vio a Cam y comenzó a caminar en su dirección, yo la seguí, con mi IPhone en mi mano, intentando esconderlo. Rebecca le toco el hombro a Cam y éste se giró en nuestra dirección.

"Estas preciosa, Ri" dijo observándola de arriba hacia abajo. Cuando pude escurrirme en su dirección, ya que la gente amontonada no me dejaba pasar, sus ojos viajaron de Rebecca hacia mí. Sin duda alguna tuve que haberme ruborizado. Caminó en mi dirección, tomó específicamente mi mano derecha, gracias a Dios ya que en la izquierda tenía el celular, y la besó con delicadeza. Literalmente…me iba a morir. No le podía quitar los ojos de encima. Cam estaba MUY guapo, y créanme que cuando digo MUY guapo…es en serio. Traía puesto una camisa de botones negra, con las mangas dobladas hasta sus codos, mahones oscuros y zapatos negros. Se acerco a mi oído y susurró:

"Eres tan hermosa…" O-K-E-Y….nooo….estaba respirando…y no me salían las palabras, así que me limite a sonreír tímidamente. Sostuvo mi mano y me atrajo al grupo.

"Rebecca, Lorena, estos son Daniel Grigori y Lucinda Price. Chicos ellas son Rebecca Ross y Lorena Gill" Rebecca y yo sonreímos por cortesía.

"Por favor, llámenme Luce"

"Ok…No eres la única que le gusta sobrenombres. Pueden llamar a Lorena por Lena" Dijo Cam observándome. Yo sonreí de nuevo. De pronto un joven estuvo a nuestro lado…vino de la nada. Traia un cerveza con él. Tenía 'dreadlocks' y era trigueño.

"¡Hey! ¿La están pasando bien?" Pregunto el joven bailando

"De maravilla…eh ¿Qué harás si Randy se presenta de la nada? Sabes que es una metiche con doctorado" Bromeó Cam

"JA…tu sabes que yo siempre tengo trucos bajo la manga. Les pague a unos idiotas para que se quedaran en el portón de entrada, vigilando. Todo arreglado. JEJE eh? Eh? Díganlo….'soy un genio' " todos se rieron.

"Lena, te presento a Roland Sparks, nuestro…ehhh..Se puede decir ' coordinador de actividades prohibidas" Dijo Cam. Roland tomo mi mano derecha y la beso al igual que Cam.

"Buenas noches, Señorita Lorena" Lo mire de reojo ¿Cómo sabia mi verdadero nombre?

"Si, lo sé, lo siento…Lena" sonreí ante la actitud de Roland

"Ronland-"comenzó Cam

"Es que este pequeño…ehh…joven, no ha parado de hablar de ti en toda la tarde. Creo que ya me estaba mareando" observe a Cam, estaba completamente avergonzado pero lo reflejaba con una sonrisa nerviosa. Daniel aclaró su garganta y luego dijo:

"Ehh…Roland…mi querido amigo y fiel compañero… ¿Cuántas cervezas te has tomado?" Roland puso un rostro de culpabilidad y luego dijo:

"Como siete…pero no se alarmen…no es nada serio" ¿No es nada serio? . Cam apretó mi mano y yo lo mire.

"Ehh…creo que nosotros nos retiramos por unos minutos…" Cam me saco del grupo y me llevo hacia donde estaban las mesas de entremeses. Ok, habían demasiadas cosas para elegir, sin contar la variedad de refrescos. Yo no tenía hambre ni sed…pero Cam me tendió un vaso y yo lo acepté con mucho gusto.

"¿La estas pasando bien?" pregunto Cam intentando oírse sobre el volumen de la música.

"Por supuesto" Cam estuvo en silencio por varios minutos, observando en la dirección en donde se encontraba Roland…así que las palabras salieron de mi boca sin que me diera cuenta.

"¿Es cierto?"

"¿Qué cosa?" pregunto Cam

"¿Que has estado hablando de mi?" Cam me miro a los ojos y luego comenzó a reír en un tono nervioso.

"Ehh…bueno..yo…"

"¿Cam?" lo presione para que hablara

"Si" Yo sonreí tímidamente y nos quedamos en silencio. De pronto llegaron Roland y Rebecca a nuestro lado. Cam agarro a Roland por el brazo y se dirigió hacia Rebecca y a mí.

"Chicas…volvemos en unos minutos. Mi querido amigo y yo…tenemos que dar un paseíto" Cam se llevo básicamente arrastrando a Roland. Yo mire a Rebecca quien me sonrió ampliamente.

"¿Daniel…Grigori? ¿es en serio?" pregunte en una voz juguetona y con los ojos abierto como plato.

"¿Qué? Es 'sexy'. Además…no me gusta, solo digo que es 'sexy'…es todo"

"Bueno…umm… ¿eww?" bromee. Rebecca se rio ante mi expresión." Es en serio… ¿Qué tiene de 'sexy'?"

"Pero solo obsérvalo… es que…mira esos ojos…y…." Rebecca me miro, pero al notar mi rostro de incomprensión, resoplo en frustración. "Olvídalo. Además…parece que ya encontró a su amor esperado"

"¿uh?"

"¡Santo Dios, Lorena! ¡Lucinda Price!" susurro

"¡Oh!" las dos comenzamos a observar a Luce, quien estaba tomada de la mano de Daniel. Estaban sonriéndose mutuamente y Rebecca hizo un ruido de disgusto. Estaba empezando a creerme que a Rebecca verdaderamente le gustaba Daniel. Rebecca dio un pequeño grito sordo y yo gire la mirada hacia ella.

"¿Qué sucede?" le pregunte. Rebecca estaba mirando para todas partes excepto en la dirección de la pareja. Volví a mirarlos.

"¡Cielos!" la impresión me bloqueo y me gire tan rápido que estuve a punto de resbalarme

"¿Ves? ¡Te lo dije!"

"Sí…están—"

"¡Besándose-!" susurro Rebecca

"¡—O más bien comiéndose!"Conteste y Rebecca se rio. Gire la cabeza lentamente y me encontré con la misma imagen. Estaban besándose apasionadamente, en medio de todos. Volví a girarme hacia Rebecca. Ella hizo lo mismo que yo, se giro hacia Luce y Daniel, y al ver la misma imagen que yo, decidió girarse.

"Ugh, por Dios…búsquense una habitación" dijo

Me servi un poco de refresco y Rebecca hizo lo mismo.

"Ehh…¿te molesta si te dejo sola por unos minutos?" pregunto y yo negué con la cabeza. Rebecca se fue caminando no sé en qué dirección. Yo estaba muy concentrada intentando esconder el celular que se supone que estaba prohibido, cuando en ese instante vibro de nuevo. '1 new message' ¿Por qué Cam me=sigue enviándome mensajes? Me escondí en una esquina para poder sacar el celular. El icono en donde debía decir el número que me había enviado el mensaje decía: **UNKNOWN. **Extraño. Abrí el mensaje.

**Deberías recuperar lo que perdiste hace un mes. Eso es tuyo.**

**Entra al bosque…y recupéralo.**

"¿Qué?" murmure ¿Que era todo esto? ¿Cam? Bueno, no veía a Cam por ninguna parte, así que deduje que debía ser él. Vi la única entrada directa que tenía hacia el bosque y comencé a caminar hacia ella. Dentro del bosque todo estaba oscuro. Solo se escuchaban algunos animales nocturnos dando su paseo, el viento fuerte chocando con los árboles, pero además de eso….nada. Seguí un camino que estaba hecho de tierra.

"¿Cam?" llamé

De pronto vi algo que resplandecía a lo lejos, en el suelo. Acelere mi paso, ya me quería largar de ese bosque. Cuando me acerque, me quede completamente paralizada. El celular se me callo de las manos. Me baje y tome el objeto en mis manos, olvidándome por completo del celular. No podía respirar…todo esto era una impresión horrorosa. Era una daga. Una plateada y que en el borde tenia pequeños rubíes. Lo acerque a mí. Estaba bañado en sangre…no sabía de quien era…

Era la misma daga…la misma con la que yo había cometido un asesinato…era la que cambio mi vida para siempre….

"¡NO!"

* * *

que piensan? please review! buenos o malos..son abiertamente aceptadoos! :)) GRAXX!


	3. La muerte es la solucion

**Bueno, ha sido bastante tiempo desde que no escribo...sory about that...tuve writer's block pero ya me vino la idea! este capitulo es corto pero te revela que fue lo que sucedio en el callejon! aqui hay un cam muyyyy preocupado y una lorena que no tiene ganas de continuar luchando! espero que les guste! dejen reviews! buenos y malos! los aprecio mucho! :) -kristiliz**

Me dejé caer con fuerza en el suelo. No sabía qué estaba sucediendo ¿Como llego la daga hasta aquí? Alguien había estado presente en el momento en que el joven me acorralo en el callejón…e intento herirme. O eso pensé yo en ese momento. Estaba llorando…y no me podía detener. Tenía la daga en mis manos…toda ensangrentada. Podía recordar todo lo que había sucedido esa noche

_Estaba caminando por las calles de New York. Eran más o menos las siete de la noche. Mis padres me habían dado permiso para irme de compras. Mike, nuestro chofer de toda la vida,, se había ofrecido a llevarme __é__l mismo a la quinta avenida, pero yo decidí irme en mi Lamborghini, el que me habían obsequiado para mis "sweet sixteen". Llevaba más de quince bolsas de ropa. Estaba acostumbrada a cargar con m__á__s cantidad que esa, no era la primera vez que lo hacía. Intentaba encontrar mi auto. Sabía que lo había estacionado cerca de la última tienda a la que fui, pero por alguna bendita razón no lo hallaba. Me estaban doliendo los pies, llevaba zapatos muy altos, vestida con una camisa 'strapless' y 'skinny jeans'. Si, lo s__é__…__ ¿__a quién se le ocurre irse de shopping por las calles de New York en tacones suficientemente altos como para matarte?...pues a m__í__. Dios…si no encuentro ese auto…mis padres me mataran. Estaba cruzando una pequeña calle en donde tenía un callejón entre medio. Cuando estuve a punto de poner un pie en la acera próxima, alguien me tomo por el brazo y me jalo hacia adentro del callejón. Todas las bolsas se cayeron al suelo. Yo resbale de los brazos del extraño y me caí contra la pared. Me golpeé la frente. Caí en el suelo y mi mano fue directo a mi frente, en donde se ensangrentó por completo. Me mare__é__. La sangre tenía ese efecto en mí. Ok, me había abierto la frente, probablemente necesitaba puntos de sutura. Genial. Mire hacia arriba, el joven estaba caminando en mi dirección, la preocupación pas__ó__ por su rostro. Si no hubiese estado tan aterrorizada con el atacante, pude haberme creído que estaba preocupado por mi herida. Pero no era así. El joven era de cabello rubio oscuro y ojos azul claro. Era lo único que pude ver, la oscuridad no me dejaba ver detalles_

"_¡__Aléjate!" Grite con todas mis fuerzas._

"_yo solo—"_

"_¡¿Qué__ demonios quieres?" Grit__é__ desesperada. El joven continúo moviéndose y me tomo por la cintura, poniéndome de pie._

"_Solo quiero hablar contigo" Dijo el joven. Yo estaba temblando. Todavía tenía mi cartera, pero tenía miedo que me la arrebatara. Debía alcanzar mi celular…marcar al 9-1-1, necesitaba ayuda. Comencé a dar pasos hacia atrás…pero me resbale y caí de espaldas. Lo s__é, muy estúpido de mi parte. La cartera estaba a mi lado, así que metí la mano y comencé a buscar el celular, sin quitarle los ojos de encima al joven. De pronto mi mano tocó algo frio y metálico. Lo tomé sin pensarlo dos veces y pude ver qué era. Una daga plateada con rubíes. Me puse de pie y trate de mirarlo a los ojos, tenía la daga en mi mano, apuntándolo. _

"_Yo solo quiero hablar contigo" dijo, dando más paso hacia adelante. Estaba acorralada contra la pared, así que no medo mas remedio. Con el valor que no poseía, moví la daga, intentando ahuyentarlo, pero de pronto él dio dos pasos más e intentó tomar mi mano libre, hizo fuerza contra mí, la daga entre él y yo y de pronto sus ojos cambiaron a tristeza, y cuando dio dos pasos hacia atrás, pude ver lo que había sucedido. La daga estaba en su costado izquierdo. Estaba petrificada, mirándolo, no podía creer lo que había hecho. Me quede ahí, mientras él caía a mis pies._

Eso era lo único que podía recordar. Debí haberme desmayado después de llamar al 9-1-1, porque cuando desperté, mis padres, Kate y John, estaban a mi lado en la cama del hospital. Me dieron la noticia de que el joven había muerto de camino al hospital pero que todo estaba solucionado. Que no tenía nada de qué preocuparme. Había sufrido semanas de depresión, no podía creer lo que había hecho…yo era una asesina. Había asesinado a una persona, y por sus palabras, él solo quería hablar conmigo…yo no tenia ningún derecho de quitarle la vida.

Los recuerdos me hacían sufrir más. El bosque estaba verdaderamente oscuro y solitario. Tenía la daga en mis manos, llena de sangre. De pronto oí pasos. Era un crujir de hojas secas. Me puse de pie, si iba a correr necesitaba los pies libres, así que, mirando a todas partes, me quite las plataformas. Sin dejar de llorar, las lancé a un lado y comencé a correr de regreso. Me lleve la daga conmigo, debía inspeccionarla.

¿Qué tal si no era la misma daga? ¿Qué tal si todo era un mal entendido? Comencé a ver las luces de la fiesta…y sin dejar de correr, me acerque más, más…y en cuestión de segundos…supe que estaba a salvo…por ahora.

**CAM POV:**

"Es la quinta vez que te lo pregunto, Ri ¿Dónde está Lorena?" pregunte. Las había dejado juntas unos minutos y cuando regrese, Rebecca estaba hablando con Roland, y Lorena había desaparecido.

"Y esta es la quinta vez que te contesto. 'NO SÉ'" contesto Rebecca. Ya habían pasado treinta minutos y no había señal de Lorena. De acuerdo, me estaba empezando a preocupar. Mire a mí alrededor, no había rastro de su vestido blanco, ni de su largo cabellos rubio…y mucho menos de sus hermosos ojos azules. Fui a buscar algo de tomar, cuando de pronto veo a alguien corriendo, alejado de la fiesta. Era una joven. Mire a Rebecca, ella también se había dado cuenta, y en cuestión de segundos, estaba a mi lado. La joven estaba descalza, cabello largo y su vestido era blanco…pero estaba bañado en sangre…me iba asustando cada vez que se acercaba la posibilidad de que fuese ella….pero sí…no tenia duda de eso. Era…era Lorena. Se estaba dirigiendo hacia las habitaciones. Pude notar que estaba llorando. Por Dios…estaba sangrando. Mire a Rebecca y rápidamente leyó mi rostro. Cuando di un paso, ella me tomo una mano.

"Cam, no. No puedes meterte en su vida. Es muy peligroso"

"¡Está sangrando! ¡No me voy a quedar sin hacer nada!" susurre desesperado

"¡Debes tener cuidado con cada una de las palabras que dices! ¡Ella es muy observadora…una vez que lo sepa…se alejara de ti!"

"No me importa, Ri."

"Déjame ir yo. Te prometo que te llamo si pasa algo"

"¡No, Rebecca! ¡Tengo que ver qué sucede! No la puedo dejar así" dije mientras intentaba liberarme de la mano de Rebecca.

"Entonces voy contigo"

**LORENA POV:**

Corrí lo más rápido y silencioso que pude. Todos estaban en la fiesta, así que nadie estaría en pasillo cuando llegara al pasillo. Estaba mareada, por alguna razón u otra…mi visión se estaba volviendo borrosa. Cuando llegue a la puerta de la habitación me mire el cuerpo. El vestido estaba manchado de sangre fresca. El mareo y las nauseas me inundaron por completo. Entré antes de que me desmayara ahí mismo. Camine hasta el baño y dejé caer la daga ensangrentada en el lavamanos, que se salpicó de sangre tan pronto como tuvo contacto con la daga. Me coloque frente al inodoro y vomité. La sangre me había mareado más de lo que pensé.

"¿Lena?" oí a Cam llamarme. No pude contestar ya que todavía estaba ocupada botando todo lo que mi estomago había retenido. Al parecer Cam se dio cuenta de donde estaba y llego al baño. Me sostuvo el cabello por varios minutos. Rebecca también llego al baño y se dio cuenta de la daga.

"Por favor, Lena…dime que no te apuñalaste tu misma" tan pronto como termine, me lave la boca y me gire hacia ellos. Mis pies se sentían de gelatina…sabía que no iba a resistir por mucho tiempo.

"No es mía" dije con una voz inaudible "La sangre no es mía….pero…pe-pero la daga si "dije mientras lagrimas caían de mis mejillas. Cam se acerco hacia mi tomó mi rostro en sus manos.

"¿Qué sucedió?" dijo con un rostro de preocupación.

"Es la misma. La misma daga con la que asesine al joven….Cam…soy una asesina…estoy maldita…maldita para el resto de mi vida" dije llorando.

"Shh, shh, shh…Lena…no estás maldita…te puedo asegurar eso."

"Si…lo estoy. ¿Cómo tuve corazón para asesinarlo? ¡¿Cómo?"

"Probablemente esto es un mal entendido. Lorena…no tienes por qué culparte"

"Lo mejor es que me quiten del medio…. ¡¿Por qué sigo viva?"

"Lorena…no…no digas eso."

"Todo seria mas fácil si yo estuviese muerta" mencione antes de que mi visión se tornara completamente negra y me colapsara en el baño.

**Did you like it? please review! comentarios buenos y malos se reciben con los brazos abiertos...solo quiero ser una buena escritora asi que si tengo algun error ortografico..o algo asi..me lo dicen! si tienen alguna idea para la historia me dejan saber! QUIENES CREEN QUE SEA ESE JOVEN QUE LA ATACO EN EL CALLEJON? SOLO LES DIGO QUE NO ES CAM NI DANIEL! ESTO SE PONE MISTERIOSO! WUHUU! SE SORPRENDERAN QUIEN ES EL MISTERIOSO JOVEN Y HASTA DONDE LLEGAN LAS MENTIRAS! JEJE PLEASE REVIEW  
! :) -KRISTILIZ**


	4. Secreto descubierta

**gracias un millon por los reviews! este capitulo es bastante intenso...CAM X LORENA...BUENO mas o menos! esto es solo el principio! please...review the story despues de que la lean..asi me inspiran para seguir escribiendola y compartiendola con ustedes...gracias de nuevo por los reviews! lean y comenten...graciass!**

Tenía arena en los pies. Estaba observando el mar. Era tan claro que se podía ver atraves del agua cristalina. Estaba a la orilla de la playa. El día estaba muy hermoso…era como estar viendo una película en donde se ven niños jugando con las olas…la arena suave…blanca…en donde todo se centraliza en las olas azules…

Lo único que podía ver era un niño rubio, de más o menos seis o siete años, a mi lado…me tomó de la mano y me guió hacia el agua. Parecía querer mostrarme algo. De pronto se arrodilló a la orilla de la playa y sumergió su mano en el agua. Cuando se puso de pie, tomo mi mano, puso mi palma hacia arriba y depositó una estrella de mar blanca. Era muy hermosa. El niño me miró a los ojos…no dijo una sola palabra. Estaba dándome una media sonrisa...

De pronto, con la misma media sonrisa, so mirada se enfocó en algo detrás de mí. Yo miré hacia atrás y noté lo que estaba sucediendo. Había fuego…el fuego se estaba acercando…muy extraño…. ¿como la arena puede crear un circulo de fuego? Y me estaba rodeando a mí. Gire hacia el niño, tenía una urgencia de protegerlo que no pude entender….pero el niño había desaparecido. El día se torno oscuro…era difícil ver a la distancia…era completamente de noche…y lo único que podía ver era…fuego. El fuego seguía rodeándome. No podía moverme…me iba a quemar…iba a morir quemada…el humo no me dejaba respirar. Comencé a toser. El aire entraba por mis pulmones como una cuchilla…dolía respirar…dolía moverse…dolía vivir…podía sentir cómo la vida se escapaba de mis manos…

Me levante gritando. Unas manos me tomaron de los hombros y me levantaron.

"¡Lena!...despierta….despierta… ¡Lena! ¡Abre los ojos!"

Obedecí. Me encontré con el rostro de Cam muy cerca del mío. Me sostenía en sus brazos. Me sentía incomoda en ellos. No sabía que había sucedido para que yo terminase en la cama junto a Cam. Todo se veía borroso, pero aun así enfoque la mirada hacia Cam. Su rostro reflejaba preocupación. En ese instante Rebecca entró por la puerta. En sus manos traía una pequeña toalla y un envase transparente con hielo. Cuando me vio, abrió los ojos de una forma que pensé que se desmayaría.

"Lorena…. ¡gracias a Dios!" exclamó Rebecca caminando en mi dirección. Me salí de los brazos de Cam y me senté lo mejor que pude. Tenía sabanas encima de mí. Estaba toda llena de sudor….y las sabanas estaban ocasionando eso…

"¿Para qué es eso?" pregunté

"Estuviste toda la noche con fiebre, teníamos que bajarte la temperatura…a menos que quisieras terminar en el hospital. Después de que vomitaste y luego te desmayaste…no sabíamos qué hacer…imagino que no fue una buena noche para ti." Dijo mirando a Cam, quien no paraba de observarme. Cambie la mirada y me quedé revisando mi marca de nacimiento. Estaba en el antebrazo izquierdo…y extrañamente tenia la forma de una luna creciente…pero no perfecta…sino distorsionada.

"¿Qué es eso?" pregunto Cam, atrayendo mi atención.

"Marca de nacimiento" dije sin quitarle los ojos de encima a la extraña luna. Nos quedamos varios minutos en silencio. Al parecer nadie quería interrumpir los pensamientos de nadie. Yo no podía parar de pensar en el niño que desapareció en la playa. Había estado junto a mí, segundos antes de que el fuego me rodeara. Sentí que debía protegerlo…aunque no lo conociera…era extraño. Nunca había sentido eso por alguien. Sentí que lloraría en el momento en que no lo encontré a mi lado…para que fuese protegido por mí. Sentí que podría traspasar las paredes de fuego con tal de salvar al niño. La estrella de mar blanca perlada había desaparecido en el aire...al igual que él. De pronto Cam se puso de pie y fue a la ventana. Tenía los puños cerrados y apretados. Parecía que iba a golpear la pared.

"¿Cam?" dije un poco alarmada, mientras me ponía de pie y caminaba hacia él.

"Rebecca…juro que lo voy a matar." Miré a Rebecca, ella parecía entender qué sucedía.

"¿Qué sucede?" le pregunte a Cam, poniendo una mano en su hombro

"Voy a matar a Roland….y lo voy a hacer ahora mismo…" dijo dando unos pasos hacia la puerta

"¿Cam?" dije tomando su brazo

"Ese imbécil le puso algo a tu refresco… ¿de acuerdo? Me lo dijo luego de que la fiesta se termino…se supone que esa botella de refresco no estuviese ahí…la había estado guardando para vengarse de unos idiotas…pero terminó es tus manos. Por eso el vómito y el desmayo. Te puedo haber matado, Lorena. Te pudo haber sucedido algo peor que esto."

"Pero no sucedió…estoy bien" Le dije mientras tomaba su rostro en mis manos.

"Pero no es cuestión de tomarlo a lo ligero….te ocasiono un desmayo, Lorena…si yo…si yo no llego a estar en ese momento ahí…te hubieses podido golpear con algo en el baño y desangrarte." Abrí los ojos como plato…me acorde de algo muy importante.

"¿Dónde está la daga?" pregunte mientras revisaba la habitación con la mirada.

"En el lavamanos ¿Por qué?" interrumpió Rebecca

Camine hasta el baño y tome la daga en mis manos. Le habían quitado la sangre. Sinceramente la daga se veía muy antigua…con diseños antiguos.

"Por favor…no te vuelvas a cortar esta vez" dijo Rebecca mientras caminaba hacia mí

"Yo no me corte con la daga" dije mientras la miraba

"¿Y cómo explicas la cortada en tu palma?" pregunto ella mientras tomaba mi palma derecha, quitaba las gazas y me la mostraba. Tenía una larga cortada a lo largo de la palma. Todavía estaba sangrando y ardía.

"Debió ser por tomar la daga tan fuerte"

"Si…eso pensé" dijo liberando mi mano. Volví a sentarme en la cama e inspeccione la daga. Tenía rubíes muy brillantes y la daga era de un plateado muy brillante. No podía creer como había llegado esto a mis manos. Era imposible…esa daga estaba en la posesión de los detectives y policías, era imposible que yo la recibiera. Me asustaba pensar que los detectives se enteraran que yo tenía la daga, podrían pensar que la había robado…yo no me quería meter en más problemas con la justicia estatal. Suficientes problemas ya tengo nada mas con el hecho de estar en Sword & Cross. Sinceramente no sé por qué pienso así…tengo a Cam y tengo a Rebecca. Ellos son mis amigos…pero aun así pienso que no es lugar en donde pertenezco. Nadie merece pertenecer aquí…aunque fuesen el caso más peligroso, usando mi ejemplo, ser asesino.

"¿Por qué gritabas?" pregunto Cam, sentándose a mi lado y rodeándome con sus brazos. Esta vez deje que lo hiciera…sinceramente necesitaba a alguien quien me reconfortara.

"Una pesadilla…estaba en una playa con un niño, quien me dio una estrella de mar…el día estaba hermoso y todo. El niño era muy dulce…tenía un rostro angelical…parecía tener seis o siete años…." Parecía estar en un trance mientras recordaba el sueño.

"¿Pero qué tiene que ver esto con una pesadilla?" Yo lo mire a los ojos

"Cam…me estaba quemando. Cuando giré hacia el niño, él ya no estaba. Me sentía sobreprotectora…. Dios…dicen que cuando sueñas que estas muriendo…realmente mueres. Por eso estaba gritando…porque podía sentir las llamas quemándome….la vida se estaba escapando y yo…yo no podía hacer nada…

"Pero estas aquí…con nosotros. Estas bien" Yo lo mire de nuevo. Cam interpreto mi mirada…'realmente no estaba bien'. Primero recibo un mensaje con el cual me guía hacia el bosque, luego encuentro la daga con la que asesine al joven, después todos los recuerdos reviven en mi mente y salgo huyendo con la daga en mis manos, ensangrentada….para culminar la obra de terror, la sangre me da nauseas, vomito y luego me desmayo, para después despertarme y recibir la noticia de que fui intoxicada con sabe Dios qué, y con una cortada en mi palma…realmente no fue mi mejor noche….fue la peor.

"Voy a ir…a….a ir….ay, lo que sea…me voy. Cam…" dijo Rebecca con una media sonrisa…luego intercambio una mirada con Cam, que al parecer él entendió, y luego salió por la puerta, dejándonos solos. Seguí observando la daga…los parpados se me cerraban…estaba muy cansada. Era sábado…asi que tenía todo el día para dormir…o eso creo.

"Descansa" susurro Cam. Deje que mis parpados se cerraran. Cam removió la daga de mis manos y luego la coloco en la pequeña mesa de noche. Me envolvió más en sus brazos y luego besó mi frente. Comenzó a peinarme el cabello…recorriendo sus dedos en él. Eso me rindió por completo. Caí en un profundo sueño…del que no quería despertar.

DOS HORAS DESPUES….

"¿No tienes hambre?" preguntó Cam mientras se levantaba de la cama.

"Nada" dije con una sonrisa cansada. Cam puso su mano sobre mi frente y me miro el rostro.

"La fiebre desapareció. Ayer estabas ardiendo en fiebre. Te juro que te iba a meter en la bañera con agua fría si esa fiebre no se te quitaba" Sonreí ante la imagen de Cam cargándome hacia la bañera.

"tu…tu me trajiste…a…la cama…cuando…."

"¿Cuándo te desmayaste? Si…básicamente te desmayaste en mis brazos…por eso estaba preocupado. No estabas reaccionando. Te moje la cara con agua fría, te hable…te agite los hombros a ver si abrías los ojos…pero no lo hiciste, hasta ahora. Así que me quedé el resto de la noche aquí. Claro…Randy nunca se enteró, gracias a Dios." Me avergoncé que de saber que me había desmayado en los brazos de Cam. En las películas siempre enseñan que es muy romántico que un joven atrape a la joven en el momento en que ella se desmaya….pero les digo algo…no fue _nada_ romántico. No se sintió _nada _romántico. Sientes que no tienes control de tu cuerpo…toda tu visión se torna negro…y luego…no estás en ese mundo…hasta que puedas volver a despertar. Es….horrible.

"Lorena…¿está bien si te dejo sola por unos minutos? Necesito…bueno…._tengo _que hablar con alguien."

Tome su rostro en mis manos y lo mire seria.

"Prométeme que no vas a golpear a Roland" dije. Cam me miró con expresión de rendición, suspiro y luego dijo:

"Lo prometo" dijo y luego besó mi frente, caminó hacia la puerta y después de darme un último vistazo…salió.

Estuve varios minutos buscando qué hacer. Estaba aburrida…así que busque mi celular y comencé a jugar algunos juegos. Después de unos diez minutos…seguía jugando con el celular. De pronto recibí un mensaje de texto."1 new message". Mi corazón dejo de latir. Tenía miedo de abrir el mensaje y encontrarme con mi veredicto. Revisé el número que me lo había enviado. Esta vez sí había un número…lo podía ver con claridad. Con un suspiro abrí el mensaje.

**BUSCAME EN LA ROCA NEGRA...JUNTO AL LAGO. . . **

**TE ESTOY ESPERANDO. . .**

No sabía qué hacer…estaba acorralada. Pero lo único que podía determinar era…que debía enfrentarlo…debía saber quién era el culpable de todo esto. Tome la daga, de nuevo en mis manos, y mi celular. Estaba de nuevo descalza y con un nuevo vestido blanco…también mío. Después preguntaría quien había tenido el gran "honor" de cambiarme de ropa. Baje las escaleras y me dirigí de nuevo al bosque. Sinceramente me estaba muriendo de los nervios. Camine por varios minutos hasta que llegue a la extraña roca negra…junto al lago. Era bastante grande…como para dos personas sentarse en ella. De pronto oí pisadas. Me giré lo más rápido que pude y me encontré con un joven. Tenía cabello rubio y ojos azul claro. Era alto y musculoso. Traía una camisa de 'AEROPOSTALE' azul 'navy' de mangas largas, unos mahones oscuros y tenis. Me miró a los ojos…y me dio una media sonrisa.

"Por fin te encuentro" susurro mientras me miraba el rostro. Tenía un rostro de tristeza…él sabía algo que yo no sabía….

"¿Quién eres?" pregunte...mirando sus manos, revisando que no trajera algún arma.

"No me reconoces ¿verdad?" dijo con un rostro de pena.

"No…por favor…si quieres algo….solo tómalo…y déjame en paz" dije. Mi voz estuvo a punto de quebrarse…tenía unas ganas inmensas de llorar.

"Solo quiero hablar contigo" dijo dando unos pasos hacia mí. Yo di varios pasos hacia atrás, tenía la daga escondida detrás de mi espalda.

"¿Quién…eres?"

"Nos conocemos" dijo mientras tomaba una esquina de su camisa y la levantaba…dejando a la vista...una cicatriz en el costado derecho….en…en el costado….

Abrí los ojos como platos…y esta vez las lágrimas comenzaron a descender de mis mejillas. Sabía que no había escapatoria. El joven dejó caer la esquina de la camisa y luego su mano derecha tomo la manga de su brazo izquierdo…mientras decía:

"Mi nombre es Julian Smith…" dijo y levantó la manga hacia arriba de su codo.

"….y soy tu hermano" dijo mientras me mostraba una marca de una luna creciente distorsionada….

**BUENO...QUE PIENSAN? PUDIERON ADIVINAR EL SECRETO DEL JOVEN MISTERIOSO...PORQUE AHORA LO SABEN! JEJJEJE ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO MUCHO...A MI ME ENCANTO...ESPECIALMENTE EL FINAL! JEJEJE PLEASE...REVIEW! TODO TIPO DE COMENTARIOS SON ABIERTAMENTE ACEPTADOS! BUENOS Y MALOS! LES DOY LAS GRACIAS DE NUEVO! WUHUU! **


	5. Celos

"¿Qué?...yo…ni siquiera te conozco… ¿Cómo puedes ser mi hermano?" pregunte. La daga se había caído en el suelo…y no tenía intención de recogerla…yo no iba a lastimar a Julian…no de nuevo.

"Lo sé…eras muy pequeña cuando nos separaron. Tenias dos años para entonces…soy siete años mayor que tu." Habían tenido un hijo antes que a mi

"No sabía que Kate y John habían tenido un hijo antes que yo…nunca comentaron nada. Ni siquiera tienen fotos…."

"Es porque yo no soy su hijo….y Lorena…Lorena tú tampoco" dijo dando un suspiro

"¿Qué dices?" ok…esto es demasiado para un día

"Lorena...sé que esto va a sonar extraño y probablemente ni siquiera me creas…pero necesitas saber la verdad. Tengo protegerte… porque no voy a permitir que nos separen de nuevo...no ahora que yo también sé la verdad…y puedo hacer algo al respecto"

"¿De qué estás hablando?" Julian me estaba asustando. Julian dio un suspiro y luego me miro a los ojos.

"Antes de que nacieras…nuestros padres, Jasmine y Greg Smith, tenían problemas con una pareja. Desafortunadamente…esa pareja eran Kate y John Gill. Se odiaban a muerte…eran enemigos mortales. Cuando tenías dos años…nuestra casa se incendió. Intenté rescatarte…pero no te encontré por ninguna parte…no sabía que estaba sucediendo….pero lo que sí tenía muy claro…era que los Gill habían incendiado nuestra casa. Ellos son los culpables de la muerte de nuestros padres…y luego de que cumplieron con su misión…te encontraron y se quedaron contigo. "

"¿Qué?...pero… ¿Por qué harían algo así? Las personas no se matan así porque sí… ¿Por qué se llevan mal? Eso es…"

"Lorena…por favor... ¿sabes lo que son Kate y John? ¿Nunca te dijeron la verdad?"

"¿Qué verdad?"

"Claro… ¿Quién quiere que su secreto sea descubierto?" dijo Julian para sí mismo."Lorena...nuestros padres eran…eran ángeles que fueron enviado s a la tierra para proteger perímetros de terrenos. Familias…vidas…todo lo que se le atravesara…por lo tanto…Kate y John son…ellos son….Lorena…has estado viviendo con demonios ¿de acuerdo?..."

"No creerás que voy a creerte eso ¿verdad?"

"Es que _tienes_ que creerme…para así poder protegerte."

"¿de qué? ¡¿De qué demonios quieres protegerme?" estaba a punto de llorar…

"De ellos, Lorena….de Kate y John. Ellos quieren matarte."

Eso fue una apuñalada en mi corazón. Mis padres…mis padres querían matarme…Son demonios…

"¿Por qué quieren matarme? ¡Yo no les he hecho nada!"

"Los ángeles y demonios son enemigos mortales. Los ángeles a veces son enviados a la tierra para proteger vidas…y cuando eso sucede los demonios también se acercan a la tierra y hacen todos sus intentos de sacar a los enviados del medio. Eso eran nuestros padres…enviados. Cuando los enviados llegan a tener descendientes en la tierra estos se consideran ángeles de nacimiento…y deberán hacer el trabajo de sus padres cuando ya estos no estén. Por lo tanto…los descendientes de Kate y Greg serán liquidados por los Gill…por eso debo protegerte.

"¿hace cuanto que sabias todo esto?"

"Un año después de que naciste….a los seis años."

"¿Por qué no me buscaste antes? ¿Por qué no te recuerdo?" Julian me miro de nuevo a los ojos…tenia pena…eso era lo que su ostro reflejaba…pena hacia mí. Tomó mi mano izquierda, en donde tenía la marca de nacimiento, puso mi palma hacia arriba y luego puso su mano derecha sobre la mía. Me miro de nuevo a los ojos y luego removió la mano. En mi palma reposaba una estrella de mar blanca perlada. Abrí los ojos como plato y en ese momento las lágrimas descendieron por mis mejillas. Mire a Julian, quien parecía que podía leerme interiormente con su mirada, y sin pensarlo dos veces me arroje en sus brazos.

"Eras tú….eras el niño en la playa. No puedo creer que te encontré" dije susurrando las palabras en su oído, mientras mis brazos estaban sobre sus hombros, abrazándolo. Julian me sostuvo también en sus brazos. Nos mantuvimos así por varios minutos. No podía creer que tuviese un hermano, que las personas que me criaron eran demonios, me habían separado de mis hermano, habían asesinado a mis padres…me habían ocultado mi verdadera identidad…

"Julian…siento mucho haberte hecho daño…siento no haberte escuchado en el callejón…era cierto…solo querías hablar conmigo…y yo…yo casi te asesino"

"Lorena…tú no tienes la culpa. No me conocías…era un total extraño para ti…hiciste lo que cualquier jovencita hubiese hecho ante un atacante."

"Kate me dijo que habías muerto de camino al hospital..."

"Kate estuvo en mi habitación dos días después…me dijo que si me acercaba a ti de nuevo…iba a encargarse de ti lo antes posible…y que nunca más te volvería ver. Un mes después de que me estabilizaron…me escapé del hospital porque sabía que ella misma me mataría…así que supongo que esa fue la razón por la cual te trajo aquí…a sword & cross….para que yo no te pudiese encontrar. Quería que te abandonara…pero…soy un hombre…sabes que nosotros nunca hacemos lo que se nos manda…así que…aquí estoy." Dijo con una media sonrisa. Sonreí ante la expresión de mi hermano.

"Sabes…cuando era pequeña…siempre decía que quería tener un hermano…que estaba sola…pero Kate siempre me cambiaba el tema y me entretenía con algo. Después de un tiempo deje de pensar en las posibilidades…no me permitían si quiera pedirlo…era un poco injusto."

"No puedo creer que te hayan dejado todo estos años con vida. Pensé que ya te había perdido…hasta que te encontré en la tienda… y no lo pensé dos veces. Tenía que llevarte conmigo…tenía que sacarte del terreno demoniaco….Y temo que te hayan hecho algo para quitarte tus poderes."

"No…no recuerdo nada." De pronto me acorde de algo…

"¿Por qué me enviaste ese mensaje ayer? Casi me matas del susto cuando vi esa daga cubierta de sangre" Julian me miro con rostro preocupado

"Lorena…yo no te envié nada"

"¿Qué?"

"Lorena…yo no estaba aquí ayer. Llegue hoy"

"Alguien me envió un mensaje ayer…un número desconocido"

"Lorena debes mantenerte dentro de la habitación. Quiero mantenerte protegida" susurro mientras tomaba mi rostro en sus manos.

"De acuerdo"

"Otra cosa…ellos no saben que yo estoy aquí…creen que deje el país…así que necesito que cualquier llamada que hagan…muestres interés…como si nada estuviese pasando."

"Si…de acuerdo. Pero no resistiré mucho…Julian…mataron a nuestros padres….hay que vengar su muerte"

"Tendremos que pensar en algo."

"Kate me dijo que Mike, nuestro chofer, vendrá a buscarme para las navidades. No sé si podré hacerlo…no ahora que sé toda la verdad."

"Tranquila…no dejare que te hagan daño…no mientras me mantenga con vida"

"Siempre soñé con tener un hermano mayor….y aquí estas." Dije y Julian me tomo en sus brazos de nuevo.

"Ahora no hay nada…ni nadie quien nos pueda separar. Te encontré…y no te dejare ir de nuevo. Lo prometo" Sonreí. No podía creer que tenía un hermano…tenía un hermano…uno que jamás conocí…hasta después de quince años…

Tome la mano de Julian y comencé a caminar.

"Ven…quiero que conozcas a alguien"

"¿A quién?" dijo dejándome guiarlo hasta las habitaciones.

"Y a veras." Mire hacia todas partes antes de cruzar el patio…no quería que alguien nos viera juntos y menos a mi llevando a Julian a mi habitación. Podrían pensar que es mi novio y que quiero meterlo a escondidas en mi cuarto….no quiero más problemas. ¿Mi novio? No lo creo ¿Qué quiero meterlo a escondidas? Ehh…eso es más aceptable. No había nadie en las ventanas…así que jale a Julian lo más rápido que pude. Comenzamos a subir las escaleras y me encontré con que Cam estaba hablando con Daniel y una joven rubia, muy bonita. Cam tenia un rostro de preocupación…y Daniel intentaba calmarlo. ¿Ok? Extraño…..

"No te muevas" le dije a Julian mientras caminaba hacia adelante y me escondía tras la pared ¿Quién es ella? Ugh…maldita. Daniel y la joven me estaban dando la espalda…no sabía cómo demonios iba a pasar desprevenida. De pronto Cam me vio y yo use mi dedo índice para indicarle que no dijera nada. Intenté con señales de que Cam me entendiera hasta que por fin captó el mensaje. Continuó hablando con ellos mientras les indicaba que se movieran y así disimuladamente Cam entró a una habitación, seguido por Daniel y la joven y luego cerraron la puerta.

"Ven" le susurre a Julian. Básicamente corrimos hasta la puerta de mi habitación.

Me paré frente a la puerta, no sabía si esto era una buena idea…no sabía cómo iba a reaccionar Rebecca ante esto. Trayendo extraños a la habitación….

Sea lo que sea…no me podía quedar en el pasillo el resto de la tarde…

Entrelace mis mano con la de Julian, abrí la puerta y entramos. Rebecca estaba acostada en su cama, dándonos la espada, escribiendo algo en una libreta.

"Lorena…no dijiste que ibas a…sa-lir" dijo Rebecca en el momento en que se giro hacia mí. Julian la miro a los ojos y le dio una media sonrisa sexy. Rebecca se la respondió.

"Rebecca…este es Julian…mi hermano" Julian fue hacia ella, tomo su mano y la besó. Ay por favor…no me digas….

Se quedaron por varios minutos observándose y luego Julian regreso a mí y rodeo mi cintura con su brazo.

"Wow…Lena…nunca dijiste que tenias un hermano."

"Es porque no lo sabía. Tienes que oír la historia." Dije abrazando a Julian.

"Wow….siento interrumpir la fiesta…me llaman cuando terminen con el intruso" dijo una voz detrás de mi… ay no….

La puerta fue arrojada con fuerza. Desapareció…

Cam


	6. Problemas Determinados

**OH MY GOD! SIENTO MUCHO HABER TARDADO TANNNTTTOOO! HE TENIDO DEMASIADAS COSASSS! Y SI A~ADIMOS EL MARAVILLOSO Y GRAN WRITER'S BLOCK QUE ME DIO...SE PUEDE IMAGINAR...BUENA...AQUI ESTA...FINALLY...ESE CHAPTER ES BNNNN INTENSO...ES CORTO...COMPARANDOLO CON MIS DEMAS CAPITULOS...PERO ALGO ES ALGO...ESTO ES UN ADELANTOO...JEJEJ PLEASE...REVIEW! PORQ SI NO LO HACEN...PIENSO QUE MI HISTORIA NO ES MUY BUENA..Y QUE NO DEBERIA CONTINUARLA...GRACIAS A TODAS LAS PERSONAS QUE A*ARIERON MI HISTORIA A SUS FAVORITES, AUTHOR ALERT Y STORY ALERT..Y TAMBIEN MUCHIIISIMAS GRACIAS A LOS QUE HICIERON RIVIEWS! LO APRECIO MUCHIISIIMO! GRACIAAASSS! OK. OK...NO LOS MOLESTARE MAS...LEAN!**

C-Cam….

Salí corriendo de la habitación…corrí detrás de él. Deje a Rebecca y Julian atrás…

Lo sabia….era una mala idea meter a Julian a la habitación…esto era justo lo que _NO _quería que pensaran….

Vi a Cam…estaba dirigiéndose hacia el bosque…entro en él…y desapareció….

"¡Cam!"  
Él no se giro...sino que continúo caminando…

Yo lo perseguí…entre al bosque…

Llegue al mismo lugar en donde había encontrado a Julian…junto al lago…ugh…genial….esto esta genial…

Cam estaba mirando hacia el lago, dándome la espalda. Las manos se habían convertido en puños…

"Cam" Él siguió de espaldas… ignorándome.

"¿Qué sucede?" Pregunte. Sin repuesta…solo silencio.

"¿Qué _te _sucede?" volví a preguntar elevando mas a voz…

"¿Qué me sucede? ¡¿Quieres saber _que _me sucede?" dijo gritando y girándose hacia mí….me asusto de la forma en que reacciono…haciendo que diera varios pasos hacia atrás.

"Si" dije susurrando

"Tu"

"Cam...no es lo que tú piensas…Julian y yo—"

"¡Lo sé! ¡SE LO QUE ME VAS A DECIR, LORENA! 'Debí decírtelo antes, Cam' 'No debí traerlo aquí, Cam' 'Debo irme, Cam'"

"Yo no—"

"Sé que no tengo el derecho de hacer esto…pero….Ya no puedo, Lorena. "

"¡pero qué demonios te sucede!"

"¿Por qué lo trajiste aquí? ¿Querías ponerme celoso? Porque sabes algo, Lorena…lo estas consiguiendo"

"¡yo jamás-!"

"¡Oh, sí…claro que sí! ¡He sido traicionado _varias _veces por ustedes!…siempre piensan que nosotros debemos aguantar todo…pero te digo algo… ¡estoy cansado! ¡Estoy cansado de esto! ¡Estoy cansado de seguir luchando contra la corriente!... ¡ESTOY CANSADO DE TERMINAR HERIDO!"

"¡Yo no te he hecho nada! ¡NO TIENES NINGUN DERECHO DE GRITARME! ¡¿ Por qué crees que quiero—"

"_¡TODAS_ QUIEREN HERIR TARDE O TEMPRANO! "

"¿Qué demonios te hace pensar que quiero herirte?" Cam se giro de nuevo al lago, dándome la espalda. Yo camine con fuerzas hacia él y lo jale por el brazo…

"Contéstame…"dije entre dientes

"Ya te lo dije…tarde o temprano…_todas_ hieren…" dijo entre dientes y muy cerca de mi rostro…

"Tu…tu eres igual a las otras…despreciable…traicionera…desconfiable—"lance mi mano hacia su rostro, intentando abofetearlo…pero de pronto su mano tomo la mía en el aire y la detuvo, convirtiendo mi mano en un puño. Acerco su rostro a mi oído y susurro…muy….lentamente

"_jamás… vuelvas… a hacer eso" _dijo entre dientes, ocasionando escalofríos en mi piel. Jale mi mano, tratando de liberarla

"Aléjate…de mi…" dije y Cam soltó mi mano lentamente…dándose cuenta que me estaba lastimando. Cam tenía algo en la mano izquierda. Estaba dentro de su puño…podía notarlo…

"¿Por qué te comportas así, Cam?" pregunte. Estaba a punto de lágrimas. Cam volvió a darme la espalda…y esta vez _si _me moleste. Camine hacia el

"¡¿Por qué HACES ESTO? YO NO SOY NADA TUYO…. YO NO SOY RESPONSABLE DE TUS VIDAS PASADAS…. ¡NI SIQUIERA… SE…. QUE ES…. LO QUE…TE SUCEDE! "dije mientras le daba puños en la espalda "No tienes porque desquitarte conmigo…ME ESTAS CANSANDO. ERES imposible—"iba a darle un último puño…cuando de pronto Cam se giro y estampo sus labios contra los míos. Me tomo por sorpresa…pero me sorprendió lo libre y satisfactorio que se sintió. Era lo que mi cuerpo había estado pidiendo…era todo lo que necesitaba para perdonar todo lo que me había dicho, todo lo que me había hecho sentir…olvidar todos mis problemas…olvidar mi nombre….olvidar mi pasado…solo…olvidar. Sus hermosos labios se ajustaron a los míos perfectamente…cálidos…vivos…llenos de vida…

"Esta es la razón…" susurro entre mis labios. Yo sonreí con los ojos cerrados… Cam me beso una última vez antes de abrir su palma izquierda. Había una caja negra. Mire a Cam a los ojos, antes de tomar la caja en mis manos y abrirla….

Era una cadena de plata…acompañada de un pendiente. El pendiente tenia forma de dos alas entrelazadas...y en el medio tenía un…un rubí. Brillaba bajo la poca luz que había.

"El Rubí es símbolo del ángel Anael…protege a las parejas…mantiene la llama….o…Eso me dijeron. "Dijo con una sonrisa.

"Es…es hermoso" Cam tomo la cadena en sus manos y fue detrás de mí y la coloco en mi cuello. Quedo tipo gargantilla…sinceramente era…hermoso.

Mire a Cam a los ojos…de pronto su mirada cambio…estaba llena de preocupación.

"¿qué sucede?" susurre mientras entrelazaba mis dedos en su cabello

"Lorena….hay una…problema."

"¿Qué…tipo de…problema?" dije…intentando contestar la pregunta con tan solo mirarlo a los ojos…algo había pasado…

"La daga…la daga que encontraste ayer…estaba llena de sangre…sangre que no era tuya ¿cierto?" pregunto tomando mi rostro en sus manos. Yo asentí lentamente.

"Sabemos de quien era esa sangre. Fue ayer, lejos de la fiesta. Daniel lo descubrió. Atacaron a una de sus amigas….Arriane Alter…."

"¿Qué?" pregunte alejándome de él "¿está bien? ¿Q-Qué van a hacer?" pregunte titubeando. Cam tomo un suspiro…antes de contestarme

"No podemos hacer nada…la daga estaba envenenada…ella esta muriendo"

**QUE LES PARECIO? TOO MUCH! TOO LESS! JEJEJ PLEASE REVIEW! GRACIASS! XOXO -KRITILIZ!**


	7. Todo Perdido

**Dioss! LO see! lo seee! me deben odiar para el resto de su vidaa! Lo sientoooo con todooo mi corazoonn! No habia tenido tiempo para hacer nadaaa! denle las gracias a la escuela! Esa desgraciadaaa quita tiempo! ughhh! buenoo...ya termine las clases...! lo que significa que tengo tiempooooo para escribiir! Muchiiisiiimas gracias a toodas las personas que han hecho reviews...gracias a todos por los Author's alert, story alert y favorite story a pesar de toodoo el tiempo que estuve sin escribir! thanks a loott! gracias a todos los que me enviaron mensajes privados buscando la razon por la cual no habia escritoo! gracias por preocuparse! this means A LOOOOTTT TO MEE! ok, ok...no los voy a entretener mas con mis ridiculeceess! ok...esto es para ustedeess! loos amooo!**

"Debemos hacer algo. No podemos dejar que muera, Cam" dije mientras caminaba con mucha prisa

"Lo sé…pero ni Daniel ni yo tenemos idea de qué hacer" dijo caminando a mi paso y junto a mí.

"¿En donde la hirieron?" pregunte

"Hombro izquierdo. No es una imagen muy…adecuada para ver"

Continúe caminando/corriendo hasta subir las escaleras.

"¿Qué vas a hacer?" pregunto Cam mientras tomaba mi mano

"Ven" dije mientras abría la puerta de mi habitación. Cuando entré, vi que Julian y Rebecca estaban sentados uno al lado del otro sobre la cama, hablando. En el momento en que entramos dieron un brinco y saliéndose de la cama, separándose más de 5 pies entre ellos.

"No se molesten. Ya los vimos" dije poniendo los ojos en blanco y cerrando la puerta. Rebecca resoplo y puso los ojos en blanco. De pronto Cam miro a Julian de reojo y Julian inspecciono a Cam de arriba debajo de la misma forma. Yo los mire de lado a lado, Cam, Julian, Cam…

"¡Hey!" Dije tronando los dedos para atraer su atención. Los dos se dieron una última mirada fulminante antes de mirarme. Yo volví a poner los ojos en blanco y cruce los brazos.

"¿Qué sucede?" Los mire, esperando una respuesta

"Cam Briel es un ángel…también" dijo Julian volviendo a mirar a Cam. Rebecca abrió los ojos como plato y miro a Cam

"¡Julian!" Gritó Rebecca

"¿También?" dijo Cam

"Ay por favor, Briel" dijo Julian

"¿Cómo dices?" dije casi gritando. Todos hablaron a la misma vez…y pronto la conversación se había tornado en gritos…y en segundos Cam y Julian se estaban encarando…frente a frente.

"¡Julian!" grito Rebecca

"¿de qué estás hablando?" dijo Cam entre dientes

"No te hagas el inocente, Briel" contesto Julian.

"Tú no sabes nada" gruño Cam dándole un empujón a Julian por los hombros.

"¡Cam!" grite

"No me pongas las manos encima" contesto Julian empujándolo para atrás pero con más fuerza. Cam comenzó a caminar hacia mi hermano, con las manos cerradas fuertemente…pero yo intervine en su camino. Aunque los intentos de Julian por tirársele encima a Cam eran enormes…lo detuve jalándolo por un brazo antes de que lo golpeara. Me pare frente a él, encarando a Cam.

"Lo tocas de nuevo…y juro que no me vuelves" dije entre dientes. Para yo poder tener contacto visual…debía levantar el rostro…Cam era mucho más alto que yo, de la estatura de mi hermano. Mi cabeza alcanzaba su cuello…y eso es mucho decir. Cam me miro de reojo y luego se alejo de nosotros…acercándose a la ventana. Se mantuvo observando el exterior.

"Cam… ¿es cierto?" pregunte mientras me alejaba de Julian y caminaba muy lento hacia Cam.

"¿Cómo sabes de todo esto?" pregunto Cam, girándose en mi dirección tan rápido y brusco que hizo que yo diera dos pasos hacia atrás y Julian dos hacia al frente.

"No va a vivir en una cueva toda su vida, Briel" dijo Julian

"No hablaba contigo" dijo Cam fulminando a Julian con la mirada.

"Julian" gruñí mirándolo. Julian desvió nuestro contacto visual, camino hacia la cama de Rebecca y se sentó.

"Cam" susurre. Cam me miro a los ojos y luego de varios segundos, miro hacia la puerta… y asintió lentamente.

"¿Por qué no me dijiste?" pregunte en un susurro. Con esas palabras atraje su atención

"Lorena…no puedo andar diciendo la verdad de mi identidad a cualquier persona"

"Yo no soy cualquier persona" dije desviando la mirada y alejándome de Cam.

"No… no es eso" dijo Cam tomando mi mano. Al parecer no le importaba que Julian y Rebecca estuviesen ahí…observándonos.

"Todavía no confía lo suficiente en ti" dijo Julian.

"¿Qué…QUIEN DEMONIOS ERES TU, IMBECIL? ¿POR QUE ESTAS AQUÍ?" Gruñó Cam mientras comenzaba a caminar hacia Julian y mi hermano volvía a ponerse de pie

"¡HEY!" grite con todas mis fuerzas. De pronto sentí una presión adentro de mi cabeza. Deje salir un grito de dolor mientras colocaba mis manos a cada lado de mi cabeza y mis rodillas se doblaban.

"¡Lena!" grito Rebecca.

En un segundo Julian estaba junto a mí y me tomaba por los codos, impidiendo que me golpeara con el suelo. Me mordí el labio para no continuar gritando…pero la presión en mi cabeza era insoportable, sentía q iba a explotar en cualquier momento. Julian y yo nos quedamos en el suelo. No quite las manos de mi cabeza…luchando por no gritar.

"¡¿Qué sucede?" grito Julian.

"Ay no…" murmuro Cam. Cam se arrodillo junto a mí y básicamente arranco la mano derecha de mi cabeza. Le quito la gaza y observo la cortada. Comencé a sentir que la cortada me ardía…a tal punto que sentía q mi mano ardía en llamas.

"Es la cortada" murmuro Cam mirándome.

"¿Qué sucede con la cortada?" pregunto Julian

"Se la hizo con la daga que encontró ayer en el bosque"

"¿La daga?"

"Si…la daga, sabelotodo"

DE pronto no pude resistirlo más…deje que mis gritos salieran. Me sentía mejor gritando que estar aguantando.

"¿Qué sucede?" grito Rebecca. Cam giro la cabeza en su dirección rápidamente y volvió a mirarme. El dolor comenzó a descender de mi cabeza hacia los brazos…hasta que alcanzo mi estomago. Presione mis manos contra el estomago fuertemente…sentía que todo en mi interior se torcía dolorosamente…

Deje una mano presionando sobre mi estomago…y la otra la coloque sobre mi boca…

"No…puedo…"comencé lentamente. Julian me tomo en sus brazos rápidamente y me llevo hacia el baño. Me coloco frente al inodoro justo a tiempo. Comencé a vomitar, no sé qué ya que no había comido nada, y a toser salvajemente. No encontraba la forma de detenerme…pensaba que me iba a asfixiar. Luego de unos segundos el cuerpo me dio la oportunidad de tomar una bocanada de aire antes de comenzar a toser de nuevo.

"Respira…lentamente, Lorena" murmuraba una y otra vez Julian en mi oído, mientras sostenía el largo de mi cabello con una mano y la otra sobre mi frente, sosteniéndola. Cuando por fin termine mi hermano soltó mi cabello, Cam me dio un vaso con agua y luego me lave la boca. Como no tuve más fuerzas me quede tirada en el suelo, dándole la espalda a mi hermano pero recostando mi cabeza encima de su hombro, mientras él quitaba el cabello de mi rostro y me rodeaba la cintura con una mano. Estaba muy avergonzada. Julian y yo no habíamos pasado ni un día juntos y ya estaba junto a mí en este momento. Me sentía demasiado débil y mi mano ardía…demasiado. Julian me ayudo a ponerme de pie, sujetándome de los codos, pero en el instante en que puse peso sobre mis pies, estos me flaquearon y Julian estaba ahí, tomándome en sus brazos. Débilmente rodee mis brazos alrededor de su cuello y hundí mi rostro en su cuello.

"Vas a estar bien. Lo prometo. No dejare que nada nos separe de nuevo" Yo comencé a llorar silenciosamente y asentí contra su cuello. Julian me coloco sobre la cama pero en el instante en que intentó desprender mis brazos de su cuello, me sujete lo más fuerte que pude…

"¿Qué sucede?" pregunto Julian

"No me dejes…" susurre

"No voy a dejarte, Lorena. Jamás lo hare…" susurro Julian lentamente

"Por favor…" Julian acaricio mi mejilla y luego se recostó en la cama junto a mí. Yo me pegue a su pecho como un imán que no pensaba soltar, mientras Julian me rodeaba con un brazo. Todos los años necesitando a alguien que me reconfortara. Todos los años de tristeza…todos los años de soledad, estaban siendo sustituidos.

Cam comenzó a caminar de un lado a otro, pensativo, mientras Rebecca y yo lo observábamos. ¿Julian? Claro que no. No hay persona que lo haga observar a Cam como si fuese su admirador.

"Tu tampoco estas fuera del panorama" dijo Cam mirando a Julian. Mi hermano lo fulmino con la mirada, luego acerco su boca hacia mi cabeza y beso mi coronilla. Yo cerré los ojos por ese instante. Me sentía muy cansada…y en los brazos de Julian me sentía reconfortada. Pensar que los únicos momentos de cariño que me dieron fue más o menos a los cinco…

Extrañaba todo eso…todos los abrazos, todos los besos…todo el amor.

"Lorena lo es también. Es de sangre. Nuestros padres fueron Greg y Jasmine Smith. Nithael y Sealiah"

"_¿Fueron?" _dijo Cam

"Beleth y Elathan están en la Tierra de nuevo, Briel. Lorena…fue criada por ellos. Vivió con ellos durante quince años…y yo…" decía Julian entre dientes. Yo abrí los ojos y comencé a acariciar su mejilla, atrayendo su atención hacia mí.

"No es tu culpa…no tenias idea de lo que estaba sucediendo, Julian. No tienes de que culparte…" susurre

"Debí darme prisa. Debí encontrarte rápido. Debí sacarte de sus garras antes de que fuera demasiado tarde. Mientras te buscaba…una parte de mi decía, a cada hora, que estabas muerta…que jamás te encontraría...que perdía mi tiempo en hacer la búsqueda. Pero la otra parte me mantenía firme…me mantenía vivo pensar que estabas en alguna parte del mundo, esperando por mi…esperando ser rescatada."

Ante sus palabras…lagrimas comenzaron a descender lentamente, mientras lo abrazaba firmemente.

"Siempre supe que estabas viva. Siempre supe que no debía detenerme. Sabía que te iba a encontrar" dijo Julian presionándome contra su pecho.

"Me encontraste. Estas aquí…conmigo"

"Estoy con mi hermanita" dijo. Podía sentir su sonrisa contra mi cabello. Nos mantuvimos así por varios segundos. Julian me volvió a besar el cabello y luego me soltó. Cam aclaro su garganta y yo levante la mirada. Note que se veía incomodo. Sentía mucho que yo fuese la causante pero no me quedaba de otra. De pronto Julian se giro en mi dirección y comenzó a inspeccionarme de arriba hacia abajo

"¿Te encuentras bien?" pregunto de pronto. Yo lo mire extrañada.

"eh…Si. ¿Qué sucede?" pregunte. Julian se puso de pie y miro rápidamente a Cam

"¿Puedes sentirlo?" le pregunto Julian a Cam. Cam me inspecciono de la misma forma que Julian. Estaba comenzando a incomodarme.

"¿Qué es?" pregunto Cam

"No tengo la menor idea"

"¡Estamos vivas ¿saben?" grito Rebecca sentándose junto a mí en la cama.

"No entiendo" murmuro Julian

"Es intenso"

"¡Hello!" grito Rebecca tronando los dedos, pero los chicos no parecían prestarnos atención. Cam fue hacia la pequeña mesa de noche y abrió la gaveta, sacando un algo de tela blanca. La coloco encima de la mesa y la desenvolvió, sacando la daga.

"No entiendo" volvió a decir Julian. Cam lo miro como un león hambriento

"Te escuche la primera vez" dijo. En ese instante la puerta se abrió y una joven rubia, muy hermosa por cierto, entro.

"Genial…el demonio en persona" murmuro Rebecca. La joven traía una expresión desesperada.

"¿Qué sucede, Gabbe?" pregunto Cam poniéndose de pie. La joven estaba a punto de hablar cuando vio a toda la multitud en la habitación. Su mirada se poso sobre mí y luego en Julian.

"Está bien…ya lo saben" Gabbe le dio una mirada fulminante a Cam, de incredulidad, pero él la ignoro.

"Arianne…ella…" Gabbe parecía no encontrar las palabras.

"¡¿Qué sucedió con Arianne, Gabrielle?" grito Cam

"Ella…Cam…Arianne perdió sus alas" susurro. Cam abrió los ojos como plato y me miro lentamente.

"¿Qué sucede?" susurre. Julian me miro también. Sabía que algo andaba mal.

"Lorena…lo siento" murmuro Julian

"¿Qué?"

"Lorena…acabas de perder tus alas" susurro mientras senti que toda mi vida se escapaba a cada segundo.

**Que piensann? demasiadoo? muy poco? buenoo? malo? diganmee! comentarios buenos Y MALOS son aceptados con los brazos abiertos! gracias de nuevoo por todo su apoyo! REVIEWW please! me emocionan los reviews! gracias, gracias, GRACIIAASS!**


End file.
